Mutant Babies
The Mutant Babies are a race of monsters from the It's Alive! series. History Frank and Lenore Davis were a happy, everyday couple awaiting the birth of their second child. When Lenore went into labor, something was terribly wrong and she knew it. The doctors shrugged her concerns off, believing the only issue to be the baby being bigger than her last. However, when she finally gave birth, what she introduced to the world was a bloodthirsty killer. A mutant offspring, the infant killed the roomful of doctors and nurses before escaping outside. As a manhunt for the mutant baby went underway by the Los Angeles police, the creature continued to kill whenever it felt frightened. Even the baby’s father joined the hunt, signing away the body so that the cause of the mutation could be uncovered. When the mutant was found but ultimately escaped from police forces at the Davis’ son’s school, the speculation of it having some sort of telepathic link to its parents was made. When it finally made its way back to their home, Frank tried shooting it and managed to injure it before it managed to escape. It escaped and entered the sewers with the police and Frank in pursuit. The baby’s father located the wounded infant in the darkness, but he was unable to kill it. Wrapping it up in his jacket, he cradled it and began to run from the police. He soon found himself surrounded with weapons pointing at him from every direction, but Frank refused to let the baby die. As a fertility doctor screamed for death of the child, the mutant leaped from Frank’s arms and began to rip into the man. The surrounding police opened fire, killing both the infant and the doctor in a storm of bullets. However, this was merely the beginning. Three more infants were born in the coming months and taken in by Frank Davis and a loving home of caretakers. As the researchers studied the mutant infants, a group of government-funded doctors relentlessly searched down their location in order to kill the creatures. Despite the security and precautions made by the good-intentioned doctors, the three infants managed to escape their confines and kill many. However, in the commotion of their escape and the arrival of the government scientists and police, two of the infants were killed. As Frank Davis fled with the latest creature’s mother and her baby, he himself was attacked and killed by the baby. When the infant returned back to its parents, it attacked and killed the head doctor before being shot by its own father. However, the demise of the child wouldn’t be in vein with both parents taking Frank Davis’ role in warning future parents and protecting their mutant offspring. Nearly a decade later, with dozens more of the mutants born across the country, a federal court deemed the slaughter of the creatures illegal and ordered what remained of the infants be relocated to an isolated island in the Atlantic Ocean. Without the hatred of the rest of humanity to interfere, the infants grew, eventually reaching adulthood within four years and gaining the ability to reproduce on their own. Just four years later, only one infant remained, born from a union of the adult creatures. The mating pair returned to their home in Florida to give their child to its human grandparents so that it wouldn’t suffer the same disease they had. Fanon Info *A few Mutant Babies live on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Small Monsters